A mouthpiece to curl and dry hairs is the subject matter of the present invention and more particularly a mouthpiece intended to be employed by combining it with a round brush such as those used by professional hairdressers, said axis being the longitudinal axis of a curling hair brush 6 employed by a hairdresser in conjunction with the hair dryer.
Numerous shapes for hairdryer mouthpieces are on the market. All these mouthpieces, nevertheless, have, in common, the fact that the flow of hot air produced by the hairdryer is directed in a more or less concentrated flow towards the roots of the hair, i.e. the scalp. Now, this flow of hot, dry air on the scalp has the effect of stimulating the glands and thus causing heavy secretion. Furthermore, the air flows towards the hair in the opposite direction of the cortex which is prejudicial to the hair. Besides, when the hairdresser is working with a round brush before the hairdryer, around which brush he rolls a lock of hair, he must be careful to direct the hairdryer so that the flow of air does not snatch the hair from the brush and, in order to do so, he must often hold the hairdryer in a difficult position.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome these inconveniences and, in a positive manner, make sure that the flow of air is directed in a favourable direction.
With this in mind, the mouthpiece to curl and dry hairs according to the invention is distinguished by the fact that the surface of the extention is comprised by a round deflector (4) extended in a continous manner from the exit of the nozzle (3) till the front extremity is relative to the direction of the air flow (F) around an axis represented by a brush (6), hold by the user's hand, which is located ahead of the nozzle, the opening angle of the round deflector is of approximately 180.degree., the circular cylindrical surface is directed to the air flow (F).